Angels and Demons?
by RikuRoyalty
Summary: Allen is fighting a level five Akuma in a small village of Italy. When he is trapped and wounded who will come to his rescue?
1. Chapter 1

I was over thinking it. No, it was real. Was I hallucinating? Nope, the pain in my chest was an answer to that. Only thing was, where the hell was I? One minute I was fighting off the Akuma in Italy, and now I am in the middle of nowhere.

I looked up at the sky to see a sun blazing down at me. _It was just nighttime though . . . ._ I thought to myself. Did I pass out? No my wound was fresh, only made a few minutes ago. I pressed my deformed hand over the wound in an atempt to stop the bleeding.

"Ug-" I heard a groan next to me. I looked over to see a boy with black hair. He looked about my age, only softer, more innocent. It was then that my slight memory loss faded. I remembered fighting the Akuma and then . . .

_"Allen!" yelled Lenalee as she tried to warn me about the oncoming attack. My arm's transformation wasn't quick enough when a level five attacked us. _

_"Still weak huh, little boy?" I glared up to see Road Camelot, a Noah. "Hurry up and get stronger, 'my sweet'!" I cringed as she called me that. The Noah inside of me was twitching as well. I guess the 14th hated her as much as I did. _

_The Akuma threw me back and I went through several walls before finally stopping. I cried out as something sharp hit my back. _

That was when I saw the boy . . .

"_GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at him, hoping to awake the passerby of his daze. His eyes shifted from the oncoming Akuma and me. _

I remember now! It was what happened next that REALLY surprised me.

_The boy grabbed me and helped me run away from the village. We stood in front of a pond and I only realized how far we had ran when I saw the lights and explosions in the village. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard the Akuma's cry. He was getting closer, probably following my scent. _

_It only took a minute before the Akuma reached us. "You can't run anymore, Exorcist." It hissed as it drew closer to us. The black-haired boy said something before I could even open my mouth. "Stop!" The funny thing was, the Akuma actually listened to him. _

"_Stop harming the village! I don't know what you are but you can't just go around killing people for enjoyment, it's wrong!" The Akuma paused and looked at the boy with a blank look. "Yes, my king." It said in a monotone voice. My eyes widened at the Akuma, but when I looked back at the boy, I knew I wasn't the only one surprised. I jumped back and grabbed the boy so that we could escape across the pond, but then . . . _

_I fell in. My wound had made me dizzy and we both fell in. I looked over at the boy, he was small but I had seen strength in him. I winched as I tried to get up, it was only then that I noticed I was sopping wet. We were in a pond of some kind, but it wasn't the same one as last night. I used the last of my strength to get us out of the pond. The sun was shining enough that I was sure we would be dry in no time, but what worried me was my wound. _

The bleeding had stopped but it was only a matter of time before it got infected. I leaned against a tree. I couldn't sleep in this pain, but I could rest a little, at least.


	2. Chapter 2

My life just got ten-times more complicated than it should have. When I was FINALLY going home I ended up in a completely different world than Earth. Ok, maybe not so different, just a little more gloomy.

It even included monsters. These things that disguise themselves as humans in order to randomly kill. It was just like one of those horror videogames, except you only get one life.

It got weirder when these people in black coats started destroying the monsters.

And I thought my life was weird enough.

It had never occurred to me that there might be another world besides the Demon Kingdom. I guess it wasn't impossible, but the coincidence of the world having the same geography as my world was a bit startling.

It then gave me the idea to ask if there was baseball in this world, but I guess that was too much to ask for. All-in-all though, it was an ok world to stick in until I regained my strength and the family who had helped me out was all right. It had just been so damn gloomy. I didn't really understand it but it was like the whole world just lost it's color.

I was relieved to have my strength back. (More like relieved to leave the gloominess behind) When danger obviously had to take part in another one of my adventures. It was like watching one monster fight another, only one looked more human, and the other was a little less friendly.

It was the white hair that made me hesitate. It . . .reminded me of someone. It made me feel self-conscious to actually admit that someone was me. Ok, not really me, but me from another life.

_Julia the White._

_That name was now tainted with my black hair and eyes. It wasn't like I minded them. I mean, everyone in my family but my mom had them. It was just that over the past two years, with everyone afraid of me because of them and everything, I just got a little scared at how I approached people. _

_But white hair was also rare among humans, which is why I hesitated. At first I found it surprising, to see someone of the Demon Tribe, but then I realized that it was just my wishful thinking. There was no one of the Demon Tribe in this world, just cursed humans. _

_So then why did I help him? Well that's easy, it's because I love both humans and demons. Was that also why I brought him to the Demon Kingdom? No, that was purely by accident. And why was I rethinking all of these occasions in a dream? I had no other choice than to admit that I was unconscious. _

_It was a strange feeling, being conscious about the fact that you were unconscious. I guess this is what it felt like when you were asleep and couldn't wake up. I seriously pitied Sleeping Beauty at this point. _

_That stopped me. Was I going to have to be awakened with a kiss if I didn't wake up. _

_For some reason my immediate thought went to Wolfram, and I dropped my head in embarrassment. No, please dear God (?)! Save me from that! My not-so-much-desired fiancé was the least of my problems. _

_It then dawned on me that I just brought a human, not to mention a completely stranger, to my kingdom! How was I going to explain this to Gunter? No, wait. How was I going to explain this to **Gulp** Gwendal?_


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up clean wasn't what I was expecting. I could have sworn that I was covered in blood just last night. "Oh! Your awake!" I heard a cheerful voice coming from my right. I saw the boy with black hair and eyes washing my cloths.

I looked down at myself to see that I was half-naked, and that my wound was healed. Replacing it was a scar that I knew would have taken weeks to heal. "How-?" What stopped me from asking was a girl running up from the trees with some cloths.** "Thank you!**" the boy said in a strange language that resembled German, but wasn't quite the same.

The girl blushed and answered back, "**Anything for our Demon King.**" she then ran back into the woods with a bucket that was on the ground. I was so confused! I couldn't understand a word that they were saying!I tried to get up but the boy stopped me. "You shouldn't move. I managed to heal you, but you might still be damaged internally." I stared at him for a bit before I could process the information. "Heal me?" He smiled at me and then said, "It's sort-of a . . .gift that I have. I'm not as skilled as Gisela, though."

I nodded and then laid my head back on the makeshift pillow, which I realized had been made from his shirt. "**Your Majesty!**" yelled the girl as she came running back. "**I sent the message to the castle just like you asked! Is there anything else I can do you for?**"

The boy rubbed his chin at whatever the girl had just announced. "**If it's alright with you, do you think we could borrow a place for my friend to rest? He's heavily injured, and I really don't think I'll be able to move him on my own.**" The girl squealed, and then bowed and said, "**Yes of course! It would be an **_**honor**_** to have the Demon King and his friend stay with me!**"

The boy only smiled and said, "**Please don't be so polite, just call me Yuri. Oh! I haven't asked for your name yet! How rude of me not to ask! May you please tell me?**" I looked back and forth at the two still wondering what they were talking about.

I got a few words like, name, Yuri, and . . .honor? "**How kind. Just like the rumors always say.**" The girl smiled as she blushed deeper and said, "**My name is Cassandra.**" The boy bowed slightly as she left and then turned his attention toward me.

"I think we'll be able to find a place for you to rest soon, just as soon as she's able to get someone to help me lift you." It astounded me as to how much I had come to trust him with one sentence. I wasn't really used to being taken care of. Even within the Order it was 'do or die'.

"Thank you." I simply said as a sudden tiredness came over me. Maybe I could sleep, just a little.

* * *

"**Cassandra! I've had enough of your silly fairy-tales!**" Footsteps. "**But it's true! He's come back to us, after all these years he's come back!**"

"**It's only been a year and a half! Even so, in six months Sir Wolfram will be taking the thr-!**" the young man stopped in his tracks as he stared at me. I placed my hand on my chin, "**A year and a half, huh? Well then, time does fly by.**"

The young man shook at my words making him go down on one knee, "**Please excuse my rudeness your Majesty!**" I looked at him with surprise, "**Rudeness? How is it rude to tell the truth?**" Have I really been gone so long that people have returned to the old ways of treating Demon Kings? "**N-no king would say that! Yet, that double black . . . . So it's true!**"

I tilted my head and then looked worriedly at the boy with white hair. "**I don't mean to be rude, but my friend is severely injured. Could we possibly bring him to a place where he could rest properly?**" The young man looked genuinely surprised when he looked at the boy. "**Yes, of course.**"

He started lifting the boy on one side as I lifted the other, the young man was about to say something when I smiled at him. "**It's easier with two people, right?**" I asked him and chuckled a little, something that he obviously wasn't used to.

"**U-um, sir?**" asked the youth after five minutes of walking. "**Just call me Yuri, what's your name?**" The young man swallowed a bit and then said, "**It's Leaf sir- err, I mean, Yuri.**" I nodded, satisfied. "**I don't mean to burden you, but uh-**" He stuttered a bit as he talked. "**Sir Gunter and Sir Gwendal are visiting the village at the moment due to financial problems, but I don't think that you will get a chance to meet them.**"

I turned my eyes at Leaf, but kept on walking ahead. "**That is fine with me, I would like to surprise them anyway.**" I started sweating a bit when I thought of what Gwendal might do to me when he found out about the white-haired boy. Little did I know though, that the surprise would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I hated pain. I know most people hate pain, but hear me out on this. Have you ever experienced pain to a point where your ears were bleeding? And by this, yes, I meant the screams and shouts of people when we entered the village. I was drifting in and out of consciousness at the time, so I didn't really experience the full blow of it.

It wasn't long before I found myself in a nice warm bed with a wool blanket draped over me. I yawned as I lifted myself up from the bed, and took a look at my surroundings.

The boy with black hair was sleeping on a bed next to mine. Although he was simply lying on top of the blankets instead of under them. He seemed to be having a nightmare, but I thought twice about waking him up. 'We don't know when we'll be able to sleep again . . . .' I then thought about it for awhile, "It'll become troublesome though if he's too scared to sleep.'

I got up and shook the shoulder of the young boy. His eyes flew open and he woke up panting. He slowly embraced his surroundings and then sighed in relief. "Are you alright?" I asked, why did this boy worry me so much? He nodded and said, "I'm fine. Thank you um-?" I sat back down on my bed and said, "My name is Allen Walker. Just call me Allen." A grin stretched across his face as he said, "Nice to meet you Allen! My name is Yuri Shibuya, please just call me Yuri."

I smiled a bit. Yuri and I looked about the same age, yet we looked so different! I stuck out my hand and was about to pull it back after I realized it was my _left _hand but Yuri shook it anyway. "That's an awesome glove by the way!" He said, obviously not knowing that it was my real hand. "Actually, it's kinda attached." I said as I pulled my sleeve down and showed him the rest of my arm. His eyes lit up in curiosity, but then he smiled again, "Well that just makes it even cooler!"

I tilted my head to the side with a confused look. "What's the matter?" Yuri asked, instantly understanding my concern. "Most people would be disgusted after seeing this . . . ." I trailed off as I held my left arm. Yuri placed his hand under his chin and rubbed it a bit. "From what I've learned," he said, getting serious all of a sudden, "humans are the scariest things in this world." This also confused me, "How so?" I asked, tilting my head back up. "Well, that's easy! It's because you can never predict what a human might do next!"

I tilted my head down in shame, it was true. Even with Akuma, you could tell what their next actions would be. They were weapons after all but . . . . "But that's exactly what makes them so great too." I looked over at the boy as he seemed to rest him back on the wall. "They can be scary, but only when they choose to be. Deep down they always have a reason for their actions, right? So all we can really do is try to understand them." I had never thought of it like that. Despite knowing how scary, or how dangerous something might be, Yuri just looks at it optimistically and goes with it. I started to admire him for that.

"Yuri!" cried out an angry voice. I looked over to see a blonde-haired boy with jade-green eyes walk in. A sword was drawn out and pointed at Yuri. Instantly I placed an arm in between them, mostly to protect Yuri. "**YOU CHEATER!**" The boy yelled out as he saw me. He had removed his sword and started yelling at Yuri in the alien language. "**Wolfram, calm down.**" said a calm voice in the doorway. "Conrad." said Yuri in relief.

I looked over the man in the doorway. He had chocolate eyes that went well with his light-brown hair. He seemed completely composed as the blond one just kept shaking Yuri. I raised and eyebrow toward Yuri. "I'll take it that this is normal?" I mockingly asked as Yuri glared at me for giving up on helping him. "A-l-l-e-n . . ."he warned me, in a deadly tone. I just laughed along with the situation. It reminded me of the Order.

The boy shaking Yuri stopped as he looked me over. I could feel death glares coming from him as he heard me speak. I started sweating at the glare as I realized that something was wrong. "Uh, uh . . . ." I started to say before the man with brown hair put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Wolfram's just a little jealous." I looked from Wolfram to Yuri and then back to the man. "My names Conrard Weller, but you can just call me Conrad." I immediately felt better as Conrad walked over to Wolfram and patted his shoulder. "**We came as soon as we got the message.**" said Wolfram as he straightened up, "**Gwendal and Gunter don't know that we are here yet, they seem to be busy with other affairs.**"

Yuri's eyes seemed to narrow at Wolfram's tone. "**I was told by a villager that it was for financial problems, but . . .**" He gave Conrad and Wolfram a hard look. "**It's not just that, is it?**" Conrad sighed. I couldn't really tell what was going on but it seemed like Wolfram and Conrad were hiding something from Yuri. "**Tell me.**" I understood those words. Or at least the fact that he was demanding something from the two strangers. Wolfram was going to be the one to answer. "**One of the human countries have declared war.**" Yuri's reaction was . . .surprising to say the least.


	5. Chapter 5

I stopped short as I narrowed my eyes to stare at Wolfram. "War?" my throat felt dry. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about my first encounter with war. It had been horrible, bloody, and senseless. I would _not _stand for this! I glared at both Wolfram and Conrad, something I never really did often. "Is it official?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "No, but we couldn't take any chances." replied Wolfram. I waited for an explanation.

"When another country declares war it must first be issued by the allied countries around it." explained Conrad. "Of course, most countries would want their allies to help them with the war, but there are so many complications that go along with it. Such as if the soldiers would be faithful or not, or even if they can put aside their cultural differences." I nodded at his words. It made sense to build up a strong army before attacking.

"We came here to strengthen defenses." Wolfram added. "Not as a threat, but to defend the border towns. We have been trying to set up a peace treaty with the human country for months, but the leaders said they refused to meet with us without out King present." I scratched my cheek with my index finger. "We tried to summon you, but you weren't in your Earth world." I sighed as I sat down on the bed and rubbed my head.

"No, I was on Earth. Or at least, a different Earth." Conrad and Wolfram looked at one another and Allen seemed like he was listening intently on our conversation. "The geography and the places had the same name, but they were so . . .old-fashioned. It was more like I was in another time other than another world." Conrad shifted his weight and then waited for me to proceed. "The only thing that could distinctively define it as 'another world' would probably be the monsters that lived there." I shuddered at the thought. "They _wore_ human skin as if it was just another shirt, and they _killed_ just for the sake of killing. It was like a constant war against prey and predator." I gestured toward Allen, "I saw him fighting these monsters as I was walking around a village. We fell into a pond while running away and well, here we are."

Allen, as he couldn't understand the language, just simply smiled nervously. I couldn't really blame him. "I will have questions as to how he can fight later, but for now-" I saw Conrad looked through a bag and take out an earplug. It was one of Anissina's inventions. Conrad gave the earplug to Allen, who immediately placed it within his ear as if out of habit. "Can you understand me now?" Conrad asked, Allen slowly nodded and then said in our language. "This is-?" Conrad simply smiled, "Consider it something extremely vital as to understanding out language."

Allen blinked and then laughed, throwing all of us off. "I realize that, it seems to be a remarkable invention." He then stood us and slightly bowed at Conrad and then Wolfram. "I am extremely grateful to you for helping me." He then turned to me and smiled, "Especially you Yuri, thank you." Wolfram looked like he was about to snap. "HEY! Paws off! Yuri is my fiancé!' Allen looked a but stunned but then smiled sadly and said, "Do not worry, I couldn't take Yuri even if I wanted to." Wolfram sniffed and then relaxed a little at Allen's words. _'Couldn't'?_ I thought to myself, _I would understand if he said 'wouldn't' but 'couldn't'?_ It wasn't like I wanted him to take me or anything. I was straight (despite the case with Wolfram) and I knew Allen was straight. It was just a feeling, but his words almost made it sound like he couldn't love anyone.

Allen bowed again slightly before putting on his unusually black coat, but then he hesitated before putting it on. "Um . . ." He asked started to ask nervously. "I feel a bit out of place . . . ." It was true. His coat seemed to be fairly expensive. It had silver ornaments and despite being ripped, it contained a looked of professionalism that one couldn't ignore. "I'll get you some new cloths." Conrad said simply as if understanding. Allen nodded gratefully, "You might also want to dye your hair, you stick out like a sore thumb." Wolfram said rudely. Allen laughed nervously, "It stays white no matter what I do to it."

I stood up before Wolfram could demand for more answers, "Well, I stick out too, so don't worry about it. Lets just get going!" I patted Allen's shoulder and led him to the doorway as Conrad and Wolfram followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**TeeHee Blank**

**Allen was . . . .odd to say the least. It wasn't just his white hair, but his way of handling people. He was polite, (much more than me, Wolfram just HAD to point out) but he never really seemed to want to get close to anyone. It was like he was scared of something. It was like talking to a war veteran, they were there but not there. **

**His shock of the place never really lasted long, but his shock of knowing that I was King lasted throughout the entire trip. I could understand though, I wasn't one who would automatically be considered 'Kingly'. I stole a glance at Wolfram as he rode his white horse with pride. I swear, if anyone could be the egoistic prince in the manga then it would have to be Wolfram.**

**I looked over at Allen and decided to bring him in on all this. Allen wasn't really like a prince, he had the charm for it, and the manners, but he seemed way too experience with a commoners life to ever live extravagantly. He kind of reminded me of Conrad. **

**According to Wolfram, we would have to take horses to the manor of the mayor of this town. Apparently the money trouble has been due to some heavy taxation. The reason for these taxations were unknown, but it seemed pretty obvious to me. Considering that the **_**mayor**_** had a **_**manor**_**. "The taxation has been so bad that we've seen people fighting over a loaf of bread on more than one occasion." My eyes hardened at this. The mayor would not get away with this. **

**Allen just seemed to be in a world of his own, he seemed to be listening but he also seemed to be searching for something. I swear it was like he didn't know how to relax. "Hey Allen?" I asked suddenly, which made him jump and turn to me. "Y-yes?" He asked in a nervous tone. "Are you ok? You seem tense . . . ." Allen just scratched the back of his head in embarressment. "Ah, well I was just, you know, looking for Akuma." I paused for a second before I recognized the name. "You mean those monsters?" I said, thinking of that deformed human I came across. It made we shiver. **

"**Uh, we don't have Akuma here . . . ." I said awkwardly, as if trying to get him to understand me. He looked shocked at this new information that I provided him. "I mean, we have Mazoku." I said, trying to explain our type of 'Demon'. "But they're harmless, or no, they're more like humans than anything else. I mean, they can be dangerous, but they are tactical and don't try to do any harm." Allen's eyebrows rose into the air and he blink in confusion. "Um, well for example, I'm half Mazoku. My mother was human and my father was of the Demon Tribe." I pointed to Wolfram. "Wolfram is a pureblood member of the Demon Tribe, and as such he had a longer lifespan than that of a human's" **

**Allen nodded as if he understood. I decided to make things simpler. "The only real difference between the Demon Tribe and the humans of this world, is that people of the Demon Tribe having an unusually long lifespan and they are able to transfer souls after someone dies." Allen's eyes opened a little but he didn't seem to want to lead on so he simply said, "Oh, I see." Wolfram interrupted us at this point. "Oh please! Yuri, don't go around and tell him everything! Remember, he's a stranger from another world! It's not like the information will do him any good!" **

**I sighed at Wolfram's protestations and then went back to concentrating on horseback riding. "Yuri, what are the details of this mayor and the taxation? I would like to help you if I can, I'm not used to just relaxing." I looked over at him and his awkward smile, well now we were getting somewhere. "Ok! But only if your good at negotiations. Wolfram sucks at them" Allen snickered as Wolfram replied with a "HEY!" In the end we both started laughing at Wolframs angry and pointless arguments. In the corner of my eye, I could see Conrad smiling as well.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was _peaceful_. I tried searching for them with my eye, but there weren't any anywhere! The negotiations and embezzlement problem had been solved fairly quickly and now we were headed somewhere known as Blood Pledge Castle. The carriage was comfortable and the countryside was beautiful. I was relaxed, but still looking for Akuma.

Yuri had provided me with cloths and plenty to eat. (At which I was _extremely_ grateful for) He was surprised at my appetite, but he only laughed and made a joke about it. It surprised me at how innocent Yuri could be at his age. When one turned fifteen in our world, that usually meant an early manhood, especially when you lived in a war-filled world. _Could our world be like this?_ I asked myself wonderingly, no the Millennium Earl would never allow that to happen.

It seemed like Yuri was hiding something from me. It was like he was friends with the people around them, but then again it was like they shouldn't cross him or else something bad would happen. Like a superior or something, but Yuri never told me what it was about. I even once over-heard Yuri talking with Conrad about something.

"_No, don't tell him. I don't want him to be freaked out." Yuri said, as if he was scared of what I might think of him, "But Hei-" "Don't call me that, Conrad, you're the one who gave me this name." Conrad seemed to chuckle as he said, "Of course, Yuri." _

_Yuri sighed as he looked over to where the sun was setting. "Do you think this'll all blow-over?" Conrad seemed to shrug and contain a worried look toward Yuri. He then smiled as he said, "If anyone can fix this problem, it would be you, Yuri." Yuri smiled gratefully at Conrad as they headed back to the inn. I had quickly hidden from sight._

I was sitting across from my raven-haired friend in the carriage when I decided to ask him a question, "So, um. What's this Blood Pledge Castle like? And what's with the scary name?" Yuri laughed at my questions, "Yeah, I thought it was a scary name too when I first found out what it was." He then placed a hand under his chin as if thinking, a common habit of his it seemed. "As for what it's like, its . . .interesting. I love it. There's something new to do everyday, not to mention how beautiful it is. The homemade food made by the maids is delicious as well."

I drooled a bit at the mention of homemade food. Although, no food I had come across came even close to Jerry's cooking, it was still worthwhile to taste. Yuri laughed at my reaction and Wolfram, who was seated next to Yuri, started yelling about how an indecent cheat Yuri was. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. "Allen! HELP!" Yuri shouted as Wolfram started tackling him in the carriage. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe well.

It was then that everything went wrong. There were a few shouts and I saw some flaming arrows hit our carriage. I immediately got into battle mode, and started looking out for any possible enemies. There were a few shouts and then a group of humans came running over the side of the hill. They were equip with swords and makeshift shields. "YURI!" I heard Conrad shout as he opened the carriage and helped us out before it started burning too badly.

"Damn! I'll distract them! Wolfram, you take Yuri and head into the woods! I'll catch up with you later!" I could see Wolfram nod as he grabbed Yuri's arm and started leading him away. Yuri looked reluctant to say the least but it looked like he didn't have any choice but to comply. I stood by Conrad, ready to activate my innocence when I heard him say, "Allen, go with them." I wanted to protest but Conrad didn't give me a change. "Look, Yuri is more important to us than out very lives, but he wouldn't want people to fight on his behalf." I nodded a bit, that sounded like Yuri. "I won't die, don't worry. I think I'll be able to distract them some while you get away with Yuri. Can you handle that?" I looked at him with serious eyes and then said, "I'll do my best."

I didn't get a chance to see Conrad engage in battle before I headed to where Yuri and Wolfram were. "I need to go back!" Yuri protested, trying to get Wolfram to release his grip. "Don't be so selfish, Yuri! We thought we lost your once, but now we aren't taking the chance to lose you again!" Yuri seemed to grow angry with Wolfram, "But Conrad-!" His protestations were cut short as we were surrounded by a group of people. "Hehehe, we won't let you escape demons-" the man who was speaking eyes widen as he looked at Yuri.

"I see, double black. Hehehe." The way he was speaking gave me the creeps. "There's a high price on your head, double black! If I kill you, I can sit high and mighty and live richly for the rest of my life!" Wolfram suddenly became very angry. "Filthy human, I oughta-" The other men looked upon Yuri with the same greedy eyes. How could Yuri have a high price on his head. "Come with us quietly and we'll ensure a quick death for your friends, Demon King."

I looked over at Yuri in shock. I knew he was a demon, but a king?! He was far too young for that. "A quick death for my friends?" Yuri said in a low voice as his eyes seemed to grow more narrow. More warrior-like. The wind started to pick up as the leader of the gang laughed, "You don't want them to die slowly now do you? Your in human country, Demon King! Your powers are useless here!" Suddenly Yuri started to glow a soft blue light as I watch in amazement when his hair started to grow.

"Useless you say? Impudent creature who would destroy this field with fire in order to gain something for selfish needs, you are the powerless one." Suddenly the sunny sky wasn't so sunny anymore. Rain clouds rapidly formed around us at an unnatural speed. Rain fell upon us, soaking Yuri with its watery features. "It was _never_ my intention to take lives but I have no choice! I will cut you down!"

The water suddenly formed into dragons and started encasing the thugs into a death-hold. There were screams of terror but it didn't look to me that Yuri was hurting them. "Foolish creatures, I hereby decree you to change your ways. I can be merciful, but only to those who repent." As suddenly as it had came the storm blew over and in it's place as a rainbow. I looked over at Yuri who was about to stagger until I caught him.

"Demon King . . . ." I whispered under my breath, as the Akuma's words rang through my head. _"Yes, my king."_ I looked over at Yuri who was now sleeping peacefully in my arms. I suddenly felt torn. I was an Exorcist, and eliminating Akuma was my duty, but wasn't Akuma just another word for demon?


	8. Chapter 8

I awoke to a partially burned field and Allen, who was supporting me as I staggered. "W-what happened?" I asked, although I already knew, I was afraid that Allen might see me as a freak. "You sorta, I don't know how to describe it, it was almost like you went from kid to warrior . . ." Allen's voice trailed off as he looked at Wolfram, who was securing some of the attackers in some rope. " 'from kid to warrior?'" I asked with bitterness in my voice. "No. From kid to king." Allen looked down at me as I stared straight ahead with unseeing eyes.

"No worries." was all he said, I looked up at him, confused, but grateful. "Your not scared of me?" I asked with uncertainty in my voice. His eyes widened before he broke into a laughter. "Yuri, it had been so long since I have met someone who wasn't freaking out over my arm or my white hair." I sweat dropped at the comment. I was just trying to be natural, since I didn't know what was natural anymore. Allen shook his head, allowing his hair to blow in the wind a bit. "I'm not scared of you. I've had way to many life-threatening situations for that to happen. I mean, I am surprised to find out that you are the Demon King, your just so young!" I laughed a bit at the comment as we started walking back to the carriage.

I stumbled a bit as we saw Conrad approaching, Allen helped me up again, "You ok?" he asked with worry in his voice. "Yeah . . . ." I said, I was really glad that I had a friend like Allen. He was cool about almost anything. "Just a bit weak, happens every time." Allen's eyebrows rose a little before he decided to tease me, "So you did know what was going on. That was quite an act Yuri." I thought about how to counter that. "Well, not really. I sorta lose my memory whenever I go into 'Maou-mode' as we call it, but I have a guess as to what happened."

Allen then changed his expression as he thought about this. "So, it's like a frenzy?" I considered that for a minute. "Well, not really. It's like a separate personality that has access to my magic whenever I'm in danger. It's not like I every killed anyone while I was in Maou-Mode, but people tell me that I'm terrifying." Allen looked down at the ground as I straightened myself up. "You ok?" I asked as I saw sadness creep itself into his eyes. "Y-yeah." He said, but I wasn't convinced, however I didn't push the issue further.

Conrad walked up to us and looked at me with a worried look. "Are you all right, Heika?" I nodded, "Yup! Other than a little fatigue and some muscle aches, I'm perfectly fine!" I said with absolute certainty so that Conrad wouldn't worry too much. "Well, that's a relief." He said before turning to Allen, "Are you ok? I'm sorry for the sudden request at protecting Yuri." Allen shook his head as if dismissing the issue, "I'm perfectly fine, and I completely understand at how you would wish to protect your king." Conrad gave a small smile, "Yes, but I should've considered your feelings as well." I smiled at Allen who had a look of shock spread across his face. Suddenly I was worried again, why was Allen so shocked at Conrad's words?

* * *

Conrad's words had taken be by surprise. When I was within the Order, whenever you were given a mission, feelings were never considered. Exorcists had to dispose of all emotions in order to destroy Akuma. I had never been completely successful, but it helped to cover the emotions from all the pain we saw. I thought about my first mission within the Order. Lala, the doll that continued to move, even after 500 years, and the one person who had ever truly loved her. "Emotions and battles don't mix." was all I could manage to say. I knew I was quoting Ba-Kanda but I didn't care.

Conrad looked me over as if deciding what to make of me. "You have been through a lot haven't you?" Conrad said with understanding eyes. I saw it, he was a soldier as well. "You have no idea." I choked as tears came streaming down. I thought of everyone. Lala, Guzol, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Komui, Chief Reaver, everyone of the Science Division, our fellow finders, Master, and even Mana. Conrad placed a hand on my shoulder and I was grateful at the touch, grateful for the kindness I was receiving. Even if I was a stranger from another world.


	9. Chapter 9

Friend: Your evil.

Me: Not this again.

Friend: You just plain evil.

Me: Yes, I'm evil, I admit it! Now will you let it go?

Friend: No

Me: *sigh*

Friend: Why don't I tell the world why your evil?

Me: I'll tell them, happy? Just wait until after the chapter . . .

* * *

Blood Pledge Castle is by far the most _terrifying _place I have ever been. The first thing that frightened be were the flying skeletons, to which I didn't say anything about because Yuri was waving at them happily. The next thing was the strange, silver-haired man known as Gunter, who strangely reminded me of Crowley, as he came to smother Yuri in a hug. Another thing that seemed to take my complete attention was the fact that Yuri had a daughter.

The little girl had chocolate hair and matching eyes, with short wavy hair. She called Yuri by his name instead of 'Dad', 'Father', or even 'Papa'. At first I thought she was just his little sister, or someone of that particular stature. No, I was gravely mistaken when Yuri had referred to her as 'my daughter', and then Wolfram interjecting by saying 'our daughter'. I only laughed to show off my confusion as to _how_ Yuri could have a ten-year-old daughter at the age of fifteen.

My wounds were treated by a young lady named Gisela. She contained strange green eyes and hair as she wore what looked like a standard uniform. She healed me with a strange power that looked like an orb of green light radiating from her hands. Which, that's exactly what it was. At first I jumped at the sight of it, which altogether made Gisela think that I was in pain of some sort. I quickly apologized, saying that it was nothing and allowed her to continue.

Everything about this castle was strange. Everyone seemed nice enough, though I couldn't be too careful. I was classified as a Soldier Of God after all. After a short nap, and some food, I decided to explore the castle. I was playing with Timcampy as I walked. (He had hidden himself inside my coat) I had barely made it down a hallway when I heard a shout coming from behind me. "GWENDAL!" I turned around, ready for an attack when I realized it was just a man with long black hair running away from what looked like a red-headed woman. The man turned the corner I was now standing in and quickly entered a random room before the woman could catch up.

The woman stopped in front of me as she looked both ways with her head in a quick motion. She then turned her attention toward me. "Where did he go?" I shook my head, not wanting to figure out what the woman might do to whoever she was chasing. She glared at me with piercing green eyes. I took a step back as she suddenly came towering over me. "Are you _sure_ you don't know?" I swallowed, what was I going to do? She terribly reminded me of Komui, except more menacing. "D-down the hall." was all I managed to squeak out. She didn't even think of questioning me further as she ran down the hall and out of sight.

I breathed out the breathe I realized I had been holding in. I looked at the door to which the man had hidden in and decided that it couldn't hurt to check up on him. "Um?" I asked, uncertainly as I opened the door and into some kind of office. It was a library. I looked around to see the man sitting at a desk and pressing two fingers to his temple as if he had a headache. "She's gone you know." I said, just in case he didn't know that already. He sighed as he rose to his feet. "Thank you-" before he could finish his sentence he took a good look at me as if I was some strange creature.

It took me a minute to realize that he wasn't really looking at me but at Timcampy, who was on my head. Timcampy sweat dropped as the man, who I assumed was Gwendal, stared at him. "What is that creature?" he said with a twitch of his eyebrow. Did he dislike Timcampy? I held out my hand so that Tim could fly and sit on it. I tickled him a bit with one of my fingers before answering Gwendal's question. "Tim's a golem." I said as the golden ball with wings playfully nipped my finger.

"Strange, I have never seen a creature like it." Gwendal leaned in to get a better look at Tim. "Tim you say? Why is he called Tim?" The golem flew a bit and then landed again on my head. "It's short for Timcampy. I didn't name him, he was a gift from my Master." I shivered a bit as I said the word 'Master'. _Gambling Bastard, _was all I could think as I looked up at Tim, as he flew over to Gwendal and landed on his head. "He was created by my Master. So technically he's not really a creature. Do you like him?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Gwendal didn't look like it but I had the suspicion that he liked small things.

Gwendal seemed a little uncomfortable with the question. "Uh, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." I interrupted his train of thought. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." I said with a grin. He seemed to glare at me as I said it. _Kanda_, was all I thought as I suffered through his glare. These people were like a toned-down version of my friends back home. "Much appreciated." was all he said as he left the library. A minute later I heard a scream and then an explosion. "GWENDAL!" yelled a familiar voice. I sighed, not wanting to get involved with a Komui-like woman.

* * *

Friend: TELL THEM!

Me: OK, OK! Sorry folks, but due to the fact that I have final's next week . . . .

Friend: and your drawing the comic for your other fanfic.

Me: YES, LET IT GO! But due to the circumstances the chapters of 'Angels and Demons?' will not be updated as frequently.

Friend: SEE? SHE'S EVIL!

Me: Yes, yes. Now shut up!

Friend: . . .

Me: Much better, now excuse me while I go do my homework.

Friend: For once . . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Me: YAY! *Happy Dance*

Friend: *sniff* Your finally updating!

Me:YUP!

* * *

I looked over the map that was displayed in front of me. On it were some red pins, white pins, green pins and black pins. "Your majesty, allow me to explain." I nodded at Gunter, allowing him to continue. "The red pins signify the enemy, and as to where they are currently camping within out territory. The green pins signify our defense positions, while the white pins are areas as to where we think there may be more enemy combatants." The map contained a lot of green pins, fewer red pins, and some while pins. I looked over at the black pins and at how they were placed. "The black pins seemed to roughly be between the green and red pins." I stated simply.

"Ah, your majesty! Your intelligence never ceases to amaze me!" said Gunter who had a dreamy look on his face. "Um, yeah . . ." I said lamely, "So, what do the black pins mean?" Gunter straightened himself out before explaining, "The black pins signify the areas as to where we have been attacked. They were only small villages and there had been no deaths so far, but what worries us is the amount of attacks we have had over the past week." I was shocked. Attacks? Small villages? What in the world happened while I was gone?

"You see, we believe that our neighboring country here." he said pointed to some mountain-filled lands, "Has decided to initiate an attack, while you were away." I looked that country over with some doubt in mind. I had thought that Big Simeron was the only human country that had not completely accepted. Us. Gunter must have sensed my worry because he explained. "This country _used_ to be our ally, but due to the recent change in leadership we believe that they had turned against us." I looked up at Gunter, "Change in leadership? You mean they got a new king?"

Gunter looked a bit thoughtful, "Not exactly a king . . .you see, this country is run by an Emperor. Someone that the people there seem to deem as a god." I sat back in my chair and tried to think of the last time an Emperor had ruled in my world. Japan had, had one for a long time. I knew we had adopted the concept from China, but it was unfamiliar to me seeing as how we haven't had one since World War Two. "Your highness?" Gunter looked at me with a worried expression. I sighed a bit as I ran over what little history I remembered.

"This might be a problem . . . ." I said uncertainly. Gwendal, who had been in the room the entire time, glared at me. "I fail to see how this is a problem." I turned around to look at the figure behind me. "Conrad, do you know anything about the World Wars?" Conrad looked thoughtful for a minute. "World War One, no, not very much, but if I recall World War Two was caused by a man named Hitler, correct?" I nodded a bit before continuing. "Yeah, that was in Germany, but it is still horrible to hear about. But, I'm talking about the Japanese side of the world." Conrad shook his head, so he knew nothing.

"Um well, you see, there were two other people who joined up with Hitler. All had world domination in mind, but that doesn't really matter. One of the two people was Japan's Emperor." Gunter breathed in a bit and Gwendal's eyebrow twitched. Conrad just stood there listening. "You see, if you have an Emperor as a leader, then his word is absolute. It's different from the Demon Kingdom, because the nobles don't have any power. They worship their Emperor like a god. That's what is was like for Japan. People with no education, no money, and no rights can't really say 'no'." I cleared me throat a bit before continuing. "We . . .did some really bad things, and in the end millions of innocent people died. Our side got hit the most." Gwendal shifted in his chair as Conrad eyes narrowed. "After that though, the Emperor was forced out of power and now we have a different system all-together, but we were left with no military."

"How can you expect to defend yourself with no military?" demanded Gwendal.

"I was just getting to that." I said "You see, when I say we got hit the most, I mean that some of our cities were entirely wiped out. This was caused by a country that had warned us to stop our senseless invasion and relations with Hitler." I shifted a bit in my seat as I scratched my cheek. "We didn't listen, so we paid the price. When we were left with no Emperor, the country had offered to protect us, as repayment toward the destruction they caused. We accepted and we've been that way for about eighty years now." I thought it over a bit before saying, "I know that doesn't sound like a long time to you but . . ." They just nodded.

"So, what does this have to do with our Emperor problem here?" Gwendal said, as he looked at me. I tried to get my train of thought back. "Well, as I said before, an Emperor's words are absolute. No one can go against them, no matter how rich or educated you are, simply because there probably isn't anyone besides the Emperor with those traits. You also have to realize that an Emperor is something like a god to them. When a person is motivated by someone they think is an all-powerful being then they will probably do it."

"How do you figure?" asked Conrad, I shrugged. "Because that's what _caused_ World War Two. People who were following something we call 'Blind Faith'. They are told it's true and so they believe in it completely, and if something that simple can cause an entire _world_ to collapse in a few short years then we have a problem on our hands."

I watched as my godfather, Gunter and Gwendal pondered over this. I waited until they were in a heated discussion about the issue. I was tired and I really didn't want to talk about it anymore than I had to. I remembered my Grandfather telling me horror stories about the war as a kid and I never really got over it.

"Excuse me?" I looked over to see Allen peaking his head in the doorway. Nobody noticed him but me and Conrad. "Come on in." I said, I was glad to have someone my own age around. These old men and their war strategies, I just couldn't handle it. "So? How do you like the castle?" I asked as Allen took a seat next to me. "It's . . . interesting." he said, unsure of what to make of it. I laughed a bit, realizing how strange the castle must have been to him.

"Hey," I started to ask, "Have you ever played baseball?" Allen gave me a blank stare. I took that as a 'no'. I got up from my seat, Gunter and Gwendal didn't seem to notice. "Let's go and try it out! You'll love it!" I started walking out the door with Allen next to me and Conrad behind me. I looked back a bit to see a light smile on Conrad's lips, a common thing to me by now. "So-?" Allen asked, "What is baseball?"

* * *

Me: *Le Gasp* Allen doesn't know what baseball is?

Friend: Well, he is from a different time. Not to mention his childhood . . . .

Me: SHUT UP! DON'T RUIN MY _'LE GASP_' MOMENT!

Friend: OK! OK! Geez . . . .

Me: It might be a while before I update again . . . .


	11. Author's Announcement

HELP!

I am posting this note, not because I'm stopping my stories.

(In fact the opposite, I am hoping to continue as long as possible)

No, in fact I am posting this because I want to start a new story, but I am unsure as to what to do.

I am going through a frenzy right now where I need a new theme, something different. Something UNIQUE~!

I need help.

I can't seem to think about anything new, and my dreams have failed to provide anything of value as of yet.

SOOOOOO~ I decided to ask all of you.

For whatever reason you like my stories enough to read this far into them.

So, what would you like? I'm willing to write just about anything.

I know the whole point of fan fiction is for fans to write their own stuff, but all I'm asking for is for an idea.

Suggestions:

A certain pairing of people

A crossover of anime/manga/books/movies ECT

An alternate dimension

A continuation of the series. (EX: new characters, children of original characters)

Extra characters (EX: new person shows up, plot twist)

Alternate ending to a series

THANKS SO MUCH TO PEOPLE WHO CAN HELP!


	12. Chapter 11 12

After about an hour of rule explaining, Yuri had taken me to a place known as a 'baseball field'. It was an odd game, to say the least, and I could only imagine how tedious it was to actually _watch _it. But as I learned how to swing a bat and even catch a fly ball, I realized how fun it actually was.

There was a group of men still working on the construction of the field, but they gladly stopped to play when Yuri arrived. At first I thought I was imagining it but I soon discovered that everyone was smiling when Yuri was around, and it wasn't a forced smile like I had seen on many faces before. Everyone was _happy _there was little struggle, no war, and everyone seemed at peace and joyful about their lives. As I looked around, however, I could see villagers rebuilding destroyed houses and replanting crops from ruffled-up fields. War had ended in this place, it wasn't always peaceful.

There was a man there that I had gotten into conversation with. His name, I learned was Dorcauscus. He had a cleanly shaven head, while a goofy smile was planted on his face. He was a soldier for the castle, he told me as we were waiting to bat. He told me how kinds King Yuri was and how that before he came here all the human countries had hated the Demon Kingdom. "There are still some that do, and they provoke us once in a while." He continued, "But, his highness refuses to go to war. He doesn't like violence, you know?" I never got to ask him any questions though as it was my turn to bat.

After baseball was a nice bath at the palace. I avoided using the pink shampoo because I thought it had smelled funny. A dinner was waiting for me after my bath, and although I didn't recognize the food, it tasted really good. Yuri had remembered my appetite and had obviously given me about ten people's worth of food, to which I was grateful for. I sat there eating as I remembered Jerry's cooking. I missed everyone, and I wanted to go home, but Yuri told me that it might be dangerous if we didn't consult with this Ulrike person tomorrow.

The room I was provided with was small, (A soldier's room, no doubt.) but it was comfortable. I stripped down to my pants and climbed into the sheets, exhausted. I needed to sleep, who knew what tomorrow would bring.

I was right, Allen had never played baseball before. Although he did have good reflexes, he was knocked in the head with the ball a few times, which made everyone laugh. I was glad that he was getting comfortable here, and I was guilty about bringing him to my kingdom. He probably had a family back home, and even though I would miss my new friend, I knew I had to bring him home.

I stood in my pajamas, staring out the window when I heard Greta rustle in her sleep with Wolfram. I smiled a bit before yawning my self. _Five more minutes_, I told myself. I wanted to watch the full moon a bit more, for some reason it felt calming to me.

Tomorrow I would go to Ulrike. A few days after that I would have enough strength to take Allen back home, but then I would be stuck in his world for a few days. I sighed at my predicament. If I had Murata with me I could probably build up my energy faster, but I had left him at home because of a silly fight we got into. To be honest I couldn't even remember what the fight was about.

I sighed before walking back to the bed and slipping in the silk covers. I had hardly eaten today so I knew that I was going to need some sleep. I gently closed my eyes to go to sleep. The last thing I remember seeing was the full moon up high.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I KNOW IT'S SHORT!

Friend: Did you just admit that you are short?

Me: What-? No I-! OH HELL WITH IT! I'M NOT SHORT!

Friend: Teehee

* * *

A nightmare was invading my sleep. I twisted and turned in an attempt to wake up but it was futile. I was engaged in a fight with an Akuma. A level five.

The pitiful spirits that are bound to a level five are almost unbearable to see. I had thrown up after seeing a level four but this was beyond that. It was too unbearable to describe, but it still haunted my nightmares. Komui had asked me to describe it several times, but the most I could tell him was that the soul had been reduced to that of a child.

Sadly the torture of the soul was never ceased.

"Allen!" I heard a voice call for my name but I only twisted in my sleep. "ALLEN!" this time it woke me up. My eyes flew open, and for a minute I thought I was in danger. I reacted on instinct. I jumped back, but my fatigue made me falter and I landed on my knees. I took several deep breaths before I realized where I was. I looked to see black eyes staring at me in worry, not disgust.

Yuri was looking at me with a shocked but sympathetic look.

_Why would he be worried? _I asked myself. He shouldn't be worried, if he was worried then that would mean affection. An affection that the Earl would take advantage of. _The Earl's not here._ I reminded myself. I another deep breath, only this time I was concentrating on it. "I-I'm sorry, Yuri." I stuttered a bit before lifting myself off of my knees. "Allen, I think I can take you back to your world."

I froze. My world. My friends. My destiny. It was all wrapped up in one big bundle that equaled a heavy burden. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted to leave, but my wants didn't matter at this point. I _had _to leave. "R-really?" I asked with mild interest. It was true that my strength was back and I was fully healed but . . . .

"I have to tell you." Yuri said in a serious tone. "When you go back, you _will _have to fight the Akuma again. When you go back, very little time, if any, will have gone by since we fell into that pond." Interesting. So I would have to advantage of being fully healed, while the Akuma was exhausted.

"So, when do I leave?" I asked, looked at Yuri again. He was rubbing his temples as if he had a headache. "Not 'you', 'we'." I looked at him as if he were insane. Yes, in fact, he was insane. There was no way I was bringing him to a battlefield.

Yuri must have known what I was thinking because he continued explaining. "Look, you never going to get home unless I bring you. I'm the only one with enough power to do so. Now, when we do arrive, I'll just go and hide somewhere while you fight that thing. Look, I may be reckless, but I'm not stupid. It didn't take much to figure out that you Exorcists are the only people who can destroy those Akuma." Well observed, I hadn't even told him about any of that.

"So, do we have an understanding?" he asked, 'understanding'? Shouldn't he be saying 'deal'? No, this wasn't negotiable. I was wondering how in the world his over-protective retainers were letting him go through with this. _He's the King. His word goes, but I really don't think he told them everything._ I sighed, if this was the only way home then so be it. "I understand." I said finally.

* * *

Me: More action in the other world.

Friend: You got that right.

Me: More *mmmm* blood . . .

Friend: Creepy just got a whole new meaning for you.

Me: Shut up!


	14. Author's Apology

Announcement!

It wasn't my fault! My computer crashed and it took me forever to retrieve the data! It's not my fault that I couldn't update so please don't blame me! I will update everything, I promise! As an extra apology I will even ensure that the new chapter will contain at least 3000 words! ONCE AGAIN, NOT MY FAULT!


	15. Chapter 14

Me: HAHA! It's good to be back!

Friend: Wow . . . how many months have you had writer's block?

Me: I don't pay attention to such trivial things! Now leave me alone!

Friend: *Sigh* Sorry for the wait . . . .

* * *

Y:

This was a good idea, right? I think it was, considering all I had to do was concentrate . . . I hope. I wasn't sure if I could take us back to Allen's world. Last time had been a fluke, really. When I was being pulled in the water I felt like there were two currents. One pulling stronger than the other. I really didn't intend to end up in Allen's world. A complete accident. Hopefully.

The only problem was, was that we could never tell if it was just a coincidence or if someone had intended me to go there. I groaned at the thought of a certain deceased King who wouldn't stop sticking his nose into other people's business. Murata had thought of this too and had gone to talk with him. But, as it turns out, he wouldn't answer. Either he was sleeping (highly unlikely), had left for good (Even more unlikely), wasn't there at the time (possible), or was hiding from Murata (most probable explanation).

I strapped the extra sword to my hip before slamming my suitcase shut. Now came the hard part; saying goodbye to Greta. Ever since she had turned twelve, she had gotten moody over me traveling between worlds. She would first cry about me leaving and then when I had gotten back she would be angry with me. It broke my heart to see her like that but it wasn't like I could neglect my other family. I spent most of my time in the Demon Kingdom, anyway, and most of it I try to spend with her. Then again, it was kind of cute how she showed that she cared.

I walked into the courtyard, where Greta was watering her plants. She was humming happily as she spread the water over the bed of flowers. I promised myself that I would buy her some new plants when I got back or maybe I would even being her some from another world.

I crouched down beside Greta and waited for her to be done. As it turned out, I had only been in Allen's world for six months tops but the year and a half made me miss Greta's birthday. I felt bad for it and I was sure she would be angry with me. I looked over my little girl to realize that she was growing up to be a fine woman. She was starting to develop curves while her brown hair was passed her shoulder blades and in a braid. She lost a little baby fat, although not much and she seemed calmer than usual. Still, she was a teenager, something you always had to watch out for.

"Greta?" I asked as I watched the water droplets fall onto the flower's petals. Was she going to ignore me? I really hope not. She paused in her watering and turned to me. To my dismay she had tears streaming down her face. My eyes widened but she only turned away to hide her waterworks. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came. I could only sit there in stunned silence.

"You have to go don't you Yuri?" she asked with pain in her voice. I tried to smile as I pat her head, but my face faltered somewhat.

"Not as long as before, I promise. I'll be back in time for your next birthday." I reached into my back pocket to pull out the silver necklace I had bought in Allen's world. After six months of living in a world you needed a job for food and living expenses. It was lucky for me that I was more educated then most boys my age and got a job helping some guy manage his store. I used the extra money to buy Greta her present; knowing that her birthday was coming up. Too bad the time differences were a bit of a problem.

The necklace was a chain with a charm shaped like a lily with a butterfly on it. The lily was shining from the white gems inside of it while the butterfly was the color of a Monarch. I unclipped it and put it around Greta's neck before she could protest. It was a little big on her but it suited her all the same. "Yuri . . ." She said between sniffs. I could tell that she liked it.

The rest of the goodbye was painful, especially since Greta behaved differently than she normally would have. We hugged and I gave her a kiss on her forehead before walked off to go get Ao for me to ride to the Tomb of the Great One. I sighed at the thought of my little girl growing up while I was away. First she would grow up then leave me for some boy; I just knew it would happen!

I could see Allen by the stables as I approached them. He looked a little unsure of whether or not he should go in and I raised a confused eyebrow. What was with him? "Allen! You OK?" I asked as I approached him. He didn't jump, but he did turn and acknowledge me.

"Oh, hi Yuri. Yeah, I'm fine, just a little unsure about riding a horse." I was even more confused now. When I was living in the other world I was sure I had seen some horses about. At least more then there were in Japan.

"You mean, you don't know how to ride one?" I asked a little skeptical that he had never ridden a horse before. I mean, Allen seemed like the person who would know a little about everything or have a little experience in everything.

"No, I do know how. It's just been so long since I've ridden a horse before. When I was traveling I was mostly staying in India, so we rode on camels or elephants. I'm just trying to remember if it was anything like doing that." He scratched his head in thought as he stared at the stables.

I sweat dropped at his statement. Yeah, I was right. He did have experience in everything. Shaking my head I opened the door to the stables and gestured for Allen to get inside. "Well it's not too hard, and if you really don't want to ride we can always just ride in a carriage." He nodded before stepping inside the stables.

I walked in after him and went straight to Ao's compartment. My black steed was a restless as always as he greeted me with his snout. I patted it and went to unlock the wooden half-door. "Have you been good?" I asked as he snorted in response. I laughed as I got him ready for the trip ahead.

I had asked Dorcauscus to teach me how to ready my horse so that I could do it myself if the situation called for it. It was surprisingly fun, and easy, to learn how to do it. It was a good thing that Ao was cooperative with me because Dorcauscus said that he normally was a pain to get ready. I smiled at my troublemaking horse after I was done and went over to see Allen looking at all the horses around him.

One horse in particular had seemed to catch his eye. It was a chestnut male, but instead of a brown mane like most chestnuts had, it was white. The legs of the horse looked more black then brown, but then again it could have just been the lighting.

I went over to Allen and patted him on the shoulder to get his attention. "You know, none of the new horses have been named yet." I started as I gestured toward the horse he was looking at, "That one included. You're free to name him if you want." I looked over at my new friend's thoughtful face. My eyes went over to the strange red tattoo on his cheek and over his eye. There was a pentagram where it ended on his forehead which made me a bit uneasy in seeing it. I couldn't fathom why.

"Him?" asked Allen as he looked at me and then to the horse again. I nodded; it was kind of hard to tell the difference in sexes, but thanks to Dorcauscus I was able to tell almost immediately. "Then Mana, if that would be ok?" I raised an eyebrow but left it at that. Normally I would pry about it but it seemed like a sore spot for Allen. It did seem like a good name for the horse though. "Mana it is." I said finally as I went in to get the newly dubbed Mana ready.

* * *

A:

This world was a strange one. It was oddly peaceful, something I wasn't too familiar with. I know I kept thinking about it but there was something I didn't understand. It was like there were no inner conflicts with this country. If it was true that Yuri was the King it would most likely be that he would have retainers or such to help it. It would be unlikely that these retainers all contain the same opinion as the next or that Yuri made all of the decisions.

I thought of Conrad. His relationship with Yuri was odd. It was like he was an older brother of sorts, but also similar to a father. Then again, there were these times that he seemed to be remembering someone as he looked at Yuri. A little nostalgia, maybe? Then again I could be over thinking it.

There was also Wolfram, who claimed to be Yuri's fiancé. It was hard to fathom how such polar opposites could get married to each other. There was also the story of how Yuri got engaged with Wolfram and it seemed odd how Yuri didn't know such a common concept in this world. Then again, he did have this strange ability to travel between worlds. Something just didn't fit here.

At this point I was standing in front of the stables and thinking of this. My thoughts seemed a bit out of place considering where I was, yet I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was missing information and it seemed suspicious. It wasn't like I didn't trust Yuri. In fact he was probably the one I trusted the most out of the group of people I've met. Something didn't fit though, but I knew it wasn't my place to pry.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Yuri approached. He greeted me but I could only give him a half-hearted response. I felt unusually tired this morning. It was like there was something in the air that just kept my system from moving completely well. _Maybe I'm getting lazy? _It was possible. The whole time I was here I've been sleeping, eating or wandering the castle. Some exercise could do me good.

I found myself answering Yuri's questions but my mind was on something else. I couldn't seem to concentrate my thoughts to hold them in place. My legs moved on their own into the stables as I followed Yuri. There were about twenty horses, but only one caught my eye. As most horses were usually one color this one was polar opposites. It was a chestnut with a white mane, but the strangest thing about it was its eyes. They weren't the dark brown you normally suspected a horse to have, but a deep blue.

I turned to watch as Yuri went to a pitch black horse and began preparing it. It sort of suited him. Black was definitely his color. It was probably the oddest thing about Yuri that I could never figure out, black was normally associated with evil, and being a Demon probably didn't help his image much. But when Yuri wore black it was regal and common at the same time. It was gentle and tough, nothing even close to evil.

It might have been ironic for me to think this, considering I was part of the Black Order, but truth be told the Order was evil too. Maybe not the people I knew within it, but the higher-ups were and still are. They were evil in a different sense. Such as power abuse and using the name of God to do whatever it was they pleased. Why did I work for them? Well let's just say they are the lesser of the two evils.

I turned when I felt a pat on my shoulder. "You know, none of the new horses have been named yet," said Yuri as he gestured toward the horse in front of me. "That one included. You're free to name him if you want." I turned to him and then to the horse, aware that his eyes were on me. I swallowed before thinking about what I should name it.

"Him?" I asked, more for reassurance then conformation. He nodded, giving me the answer I needed.

"Then Mana, if that would be ok?" I really couldn't believe that I was naming the horse after my dead adoptive father. Then again, the horse did remind me of him.

"Mana it is," was all Yuri said as he entered the compartment to get the horse ready. I watched as he picked out a saddle for Mana, then I almost laughed as I tried to contemplate this situation. A _king_ was getting a horse ready for _me_. Oh God, how backwards this world was.

* * *

M:

Things were getting messy. I frowned as I looked out from the Tomb of the Great One. The annoying King had disappeared without even sticking around to explain just what it is he had done. He had to be guilty of something, I was sure of it. Why else would he hide from me?

I repositioned my glasses in annoyance. This all started when Yuri and I were trying to get back to Earth. For some reason the current had rejected my presence and only let Yuri through. If this was the work of the idiot King then he had a lot of explaining to do. _I swear, if this is one of his whims I'm going to bring him to Blood Pledge in his 'Fairy' for and set the dog on him. _I made a mental note to convince Yuri to have more dogs in the castle. That would teach him to keep his royal nose out of business.

For now, though, there was the problem of the hitchhiker we picked up. Allen Walker was indeed a mystery. I had never seen hair that white, even among the Christ or Winncott families. It couldn't be natural but it didn't seem like he dyed it. He was an odd human that was for sure.

I shook my head and just went on to stare out of the window in front of me. Something was missing. A link, information I didn't have yet. Who was this person? He claimed to be an Exorcist of some sort, and what was with his story about Akuma? To my knowledge, Akuma was another word for 'demon', but it was strange that he hadn't attacked any of us yet. Then again he was severely outnumbered. There was also the fact that he seemed surprised that we considered ourselves Demons, but I couldn't quite trust him yet.

_Keep your mind open, _I reminded myself. It could be very well possible that these 'Akuma' that he was talking about was another type of Demon and not just some of our kind. In fact; it seemed very unlikely that any of our kind were residing in that world. Then again he didn't seem surprised to see people with black hair and eyes.

I bit my lip in frustration and shut my eyes tightly. It was patronizing; not knowing something. I really couldn't stand it. Even as I travelled all of my memories and past lives I couldn't find even a clue to what Allen was. The only information I could piece together was Allen's appearance, his power and Yuri's description of the world he was from.

I snapped my eyes open. His world! Yuri said that his world was a carbon copy of Earth. It had all of the same places and geography, just the times were off. What else had he described? Carriages, pocket watches, old fashioned bakeries and candy stores. It sounded like the eighteenth to nineteenth century. Could it be that Allen was simply from the past?

Still, something was off. I had been everywhere in Europe as Christine in my previous life and yet there wasn't a trace of magic there. I would have been able to sense it, and yet Allen practically radiates with the stuff, or more specifically, his left arm.

If the magic disappeared before the twentieth century, then it was possible that it faded with time. Yet in the history books that I have read there was no mention of a 'Black Order' or Akuma. Then again, most things surrounding the nineteenth century hadn't been clearly explained in those books. It was as if the history itself was lost. If Allen was indeed from that time period, then it is possible that he is part of the missing history.

_Interesting, _I thought to myself. This could be a chance of a lifetime; all I needed to do was make sure that I could catch a record of what happens. Maybe I could ask Yuri to keep a journal of what he's seen? I would go myself, but I was almost certain that the portal would not let me through. It wouldn't last time, so why should it see fit to this time? Besides, someone had to keep things in order while Yuri was away.

I concentrated more on the sunrise in front of me after my realization. The dirt road was empty as the Sun lifted itself higher and higher into the sky. Four small shadows were seen in the distance, and although I couldn't see it, I knew who they were. Yuri, Allen, Conrad and Wolfram; the last two probably were here to say goodbye. I knew of Yuri's plan to accompany Allen, and who was I to say no? I knew that I would be hated slightly for holding such a secret from his retainers but Yuri was now sixteen. In many cultures he was now a legal adult.

I lifted myself from my chair and stretched out whatever tiredness I had left in me. I walked over to my dresser and picked out my very fancy school uniform. Well, it was now time to prepare the ceremony with Ulrike.

* * *

Me: Didja like the long chapter? Didja? Didja? DIDJA?

Friend: Dear God! Will you PLEASE shut up for five minutes?

Me: NEVER!


End file.
